Marcas
by xEmilionx
Summary: Luego de recibir una misteriosa marca después de la batalla contra los Otsutsuki. Boruto quiere encontrar una solución para poder eliminarlo, aunque al final no lograr encontrar ningún resultado favorable. Sin embargo esa angustia se desvanece con la reciente llegada de su compañera Sumire, quien lo ayudará a superarlo. "Secuela de Renacer" (Escena oculta del capítulo 66 del anime)


_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**"Marcas"**_

En lo más alto del monte de los Hokages, Boruto Uzumaki se encontró mirando con nuevos ojos la aldea donde nació, mientras el fuerte y agradable viento alborotaba toda su cabellera rubia. Durante ese momento en la cual sus dos compañeros de equipo, Sarada y Mitsuki, se marcharon de ahí, él decidió que ya era hora de quitarse la molesta venda que cubría parte de su mano luego de aquel incidente que tuvo hace unos días.

Apenas pasó un día desde que tuvo su primera batalla real con aquellos seres extraños de otro mundo, casi creyendo, por un instante, que no saldría vivo de esta. Y no era de menos tras ser testigo de tal poder descomunal en ese sujeto llamado Momoshiki.

La experiencia de su padre junto con los demás kages le dejó muy fascinado y emocionado, hasta incluso deseó estar muy pronto a su mismo nivel.

Ya para cuando terminó de quitarse la venda, una gran sorpresa surgió ante sus ojos.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?!

Boruto notó, muy impactado, la marca que estaba alojado en el centro de la palma de su mano. Esa misma marca tenía la forma de un pequeño rombo y de color negro. No supo en qué momento estuvo eso ahí, llegando a pensar que se trataba de una pequeña cicatriz producto de la quemadura que sufrió cuando utilizó el Rasengan en ese último ataque.

Al final prefirió no angustiarse por algo tan insignificante, ya que podría encontrar una que otra manera de poder quitárselo. Fue entonces que dio un salto largo para marcharse de vuelta a su hogar, sin saber que una repentina visita ocurriría en este día.

* * *

Todo el área a su alrededor se encontraba completamente oscuro, ni siquiera hubo una muestra de vida existente en la zona. Boruto no sabía cómo había llegado a este lugar, e intentó hacerse una idea sobre si estaba en la realidad o en un sueño.

De repente un frío terrible e intenso recorrió en todo su cuerpo, oyéndose a lo lejos una voz siniestra que iba acercándose por su atrás.

_"Un día, esos ojos azules van a robar todo de ti"_

Al oír esas palabras sintió un terrible ardor en su mano, justamente donde se encontraba la extraña marca con forma de rombo. Cada vez se hacía más doloroso y molesto, consumiendo poco a poco su energía vital hasta dejarlo moribundo en el suelo.

En eso, miró con total pánico la sonrisa desquiciada de Momoshiki.

—¡Ah!

Boruto despertó, abruptamente, dando un tremendo salto de su cama. Se puso a observar a todos lados para darse con la sorpresa que estaba solo en su habitación, luego presencio la molesta luz del sol que pasaba a través de las cortinas de su ventana.

Dio un largo suspiro aliviado y levantando la mitad de su cuerpo.

Era la tercera vez que tenía ese mismo sueño con aquel sujeto llamado Momoshiki. Comenzó por tocar su frente para comprobar que había sudado demasiado toda la noche, todavía no comprendía la razón de verlo en sus sueños, o mejor dicho, pesadillas. Esas dudas lo llevaron hasta la marca que portaba en su mano. Sería tonto si no lo relacionaba con estos recientes acontecimientos que desarrolló con los demás Kages en aquella dimensión, añadiendo la charla que tuvo con su maestro Sasuke sobre este caso en particular.

Parecía sentir un pequeño dolor y desequilibrio en su red de chakra, para luego desaparecer a los pocos minutos. Supo que necesitaba ayuda de alguien que tuviera alguna idea o conocimiento en esta extraña marca. Pero ¿cómo lo haría?

—¡Onii-chan, el desayuno está listo! —se escuchó la voz angelical de su pequeña hermana a través de la puerta.

—¡Ya voy!

Una vez que recibió su respuesta. Himawari se marchó directo a las escaleras para volver al comedor y ayudar a su madre con los preparativos en la mesa.

Boruto se levantó de su cama y abrió las cortinas para ver el día mañanero. Ya no podía dejarse llevar por las dudas que generó aquel sueño. Lo único que podía hacer en estas circunstancias es encontrar las respuestas que hizo surgir esa extraña marca y, de algún modo, lograr eliminarlo lo antes posible.

Solo había un lugar donde estaría la solución que tanto buscaba.

* * *

—¡Ninguno de estos libros me explica sobre esta marca 'ttebasa!

La poca gente que se encontraba en el lugar se asombró de escuchar el tremendo alboroto que protagonizó el hijo del honorable Hokage. Inmediatamente, un encargado vino a la escena donde se originó el escandalo para advertirle que guardara silencio dentro de la sala, a lo cual el muchacho se disculpó enseguida con el personal.

Una vez que este salió de la biblioteca, dio un largo suspiro desganado. Su brillante plan de encontrar la respuesta a su duda resultó en un tremendo fracaso.

La información para saber el origen de su marca fue escasa. Lo único que encontró fue algo relacionado con la marca de maldición y el byakugou, pero, aunque ambos tuvieran algunas concordancias ninguna especificaba una manera de poder eliminarlo. Por ese simple motivo había llegado a la conclusión de que no era lo mismo, y más debido a su procedencia alienígena.

—¿Boruto-kun?

—Oh, delegada. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

Boruto miró asombrado por la presencia de Sumire, cerca de la entrada principal, ahí podía notar que entre sus manos llevaba un libro.

—Has venido a devolver ese libro —le dijo, colocando ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Sí. Necesitaba buscar manualidades para tejer y por eso fui a la biblioteca —le respondió con una voz serena y expresión alegre—. Y tú, Boruto-kun, ¿vienes por un libro?

—Ah no. Yo sólo vine a investigar algo, pero resulta que no lo encontré.

—Ya veo. Bueno, ha sido agradable encontrarte por este lugar. Nos vemos, Boruto-kun.

—¡Oye, delegada! —la llamó justo antes de que ella ingresara a la biblioteca—. ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo? Ya casi falta poco para el mediodía.

—Me encantaría —fue entonces que ladeó la cabeza, llamando la atención del muchacho—. Pero ¿por qué tan repentinamente la invitación?

Boruto colocó su mano derecha a la altura de su mejilla, rascándose de manera incómoda. Todo parecía indicar que Sumire lo había olvidado, o tal vez nunca lo tomó de importancia.

—Eso es porque todavía no me he disculpado apropiadamente contigo, delegada. Ya sabes, cuando hice trampa en los exámenes Chunin —giró un poco su rostro para no verla a los ojos—. Yo... quisiera poder hablar un poco más con la delegada 'ttebasa.

El rostro de Sumire se adornó a un leve rubor entre sus mejillas, recordando la vez que hicieron una nueva promesa ante el caos que estaba viviendo la aldea.

—¿C-conmigo?

—Claro.

Ella se quedó pensativo ante su propuesta, después de unos minutos tuvo su respuesta.

—De acuerdo. En cuanto vaya a dejar este libro iré contigo.

* * *

Ambos shinobis se dirigieron a un establecimiento muy conocido para los dos, pues no se trataba de otro que Kaminari Burger, el lugar favorito de Boruto. Sumire no se extrañó por su elección porque ya suponía que ese fuera el primer lugar al que irían a comer.

Tras ingresar y escoger una mesa, apareció una gentil mesera que tenía lista su libreta en la espera de sus respectivos pedidos.

—A mí denme una hamburguesa picante con doble queso y una bebida mediana —pidió Boruto—. Delegada, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

—Pues... —la joven miró dudosa la gran lista que estaba colgado en la pared. Realmente no tenía ni un favorito o algo que le fuera desagradable, por el cual optó en copiar a su compañero—. Yo escojo lo mismo.

La mesera no tardó en apuntar y marcharse.

—Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió al Uzumaki para intentar continuar con la charla.

—Me ha ido bien. Hanabi-sensei nos ayuda a mejorar cada vez más en la resistencia del equipo, hasta ahora hemos llegado a hacer misiones de rango C.

—¡Increíble! Veo que has logrado avanzar mucho en estos días, aunque no debería de sorprenderme. Mi tía es muy estricta solo cuando se trata de asuntos de ninjas 'ttebasa.

Sumire se asombró por lo dicho.

—¿Hanabi-sensei no siempre es estricta?

—Bu-bueno, digamos que no todo el tiempo.

Boruto se percató tarde que casi mete la pata con su comentario. No podía decirle a nadie sobre el oscuro secreto que guardaba su querida tía, ya que siendo la próxima miembro en volverse la líder de su clan sería muy inapropiado que los demás supieran que tenía un lado infantil y juguetón, al menos con él y su hermana.

Para su fortuna y buena suerte, la mesera apareció con sus pedidos en una bandeja.

—Disculpen, aquí les traigo sus órdenes —dijo ella, con voz jovial. Depositó en la mesa los pedidos de ambos e hizo una reverencia para irse, pero no si antes pensar que ambos eran una pareja por haber escogido la misma elección.

Boruto fue el primero en coger su hamburguesa y dar un pequeño bocado, sintiendo enseguida el agradable sabor junto con el picante que ardía en el interior de su boca. Una verdadera delicia para su paladar. De repente pasó a mirar a su compañera de cabellera violeta que también tomaba su propia hamburguesa, recordando que era lo mismo que pidió.

—Delegada, debes tener cuidado al comerlo. Está muy picante —le advirtió.

Sumire le hizo caso y le dio una mordida moderada, y... no sintió tanto picante como se lo imaginó, es más, le agrado tanto que siguió comiéndolo hasta acabarlo.

El joven Uzumaki se asombró por ello. Ninguno de sus compañeros podía aguantar el sabor picante sin antes tomar de su bebida, en especial con Chouchou.

—¿Ocurre algo, Boruto-kun?

—Oh, no ocurre nada 'ttebasa.

En ese preciso momento, Boruto se puso a recordar lo ocurrido en los exámenes Chunin. Ese terrible suceso que desencadenó miles de cambios a quienes estuvieron presentes en el estadio, incluso en la actualidad nadie podría olvidarlo.

A veces la idea de experimentar de nuevo algo parecido le producía cierto temor, temor que sus seres queridos salieran afectados. Hasta ahora él se sigue haciendo esa misma pregunta: ¿Qué cosas trágicas le aguardará en el futuro?

—¡Boruto-kun!

Sus ojos zafiros se dirigieron al rostro de Sumire, notando de inmediato la cercanía que estaba ella de su rostro. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras trataba de calmar la tremenda agitación de su corazón. Nunca creyó que otra chica aparte de su madre y su hermana lo pusiera tan nervioso.

—¡Boruto-kun! —volvió a llamarlo, ahora con un tono preocupante.

Aunque la presencia con ella era muy distinta. Pero ¿qué significa esta sensación?

—¿Qué sucede delegada?

—Eso mismo quisiera saberlo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir? —no lo entendía completamente. ¿Acaso actuó de forma rara mientras estaba dentro de sus pensamientos?

—Te llamé en un par de ocasiones pero no respondías a ninguno.

—Ya veo. Lamento haberte ignorado, delegada.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Boruto-kun —luego de decir eso, ella respiró un poco aliviada y revelando ahora una dulce sonrisa—. Yo pensé que, tal vez, estabas bajo el efecto de un genjutsu o algo parecido.

Esas palabras lograron alterar el corazón del joven Uzumaki, aunque también le causó algo de gracia que pensara que estaba atrapado en un genjutsu.

—Esto... Delegada.

—¿Sí?

—Nuestros rostros están muy cerca del otro. Además, parece que somos la atracción principal de la tienda. Mira 'ttebasa.

Sumire no pudo entender claramente a lo que él se refería, entonces cuando volteó su rostro al sentido contrario, ahora sí, pudo comprenderlo. Había personas que los estaba observando muy interesados, hasta incluso las camareras les tomaba algunas fotos desde su celular.

La kunoichi de cabello violeta inmediatamente se sonrojo al igual que su compañero, volviendo de nuevo a su asiento. El público al darse cuenta de ello decidió seguir disfrutando de su comida chatarra.

—Hawawawa. Yo no quería ocasionar esto —dijo muy apenada, cubriendo su cara con sus manos—. Lo siento mucho, Boruto-kun.

—No debes disculparte, delegada. En primer lugar fue mi culpa por no reaccionar cuando me llamaste.

* * *

Tras acabar de comer, ambos salieron del restaurante de comida rápida para ahora dirigirse hacia el parque Senju. El ambiente refrescante de la naturaleza junto con el melodioso canto de los pájaros, fue un momento agradable luego de aquel bochornoso momento que protagonizaron hace media hora.

La gente que se hallaba en el parque era la mayoría niños.

Boruto pudo encontrar una banca disponible, cerca de un árbol, a lo cual se sentó e invitó a Sumire para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Parece que ha tenido algunos cambios desde nuestra época en la academia ninja 'ttebasa.

Una pequeña risita se escapó de los labios de Sumire.

—Si lo dices de esa forma parecerás un anciano, Boruto-kun.

—¡No me compares con un anciano, delegada! —refutó el Uzumaki.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Pero me sorprende que tengas un lado nostálgico, yo creía que la moda y los videojuegos eran tus únicos pasatiempos.

—Eso fue parte de mi pasado, ahora he madurado —la mirada de su compañera no pareció muy convencida. En eso, suspiró derrotado—. Bueno, solo un poco.

Una suave brisa recorrió el rostro de ambos jóvenes. Por la mente de Boruto le hacía recordar sus experiencias vividas, ahí le hizo ver la cruda realidad de un shinobi, la cual eligió con otros objetivos. De pronto la marca en su mano hizo de nuevo una reacción dolorosa.

—Te creo. Has cambiado —Boruto se le quedó observando asombrado—. Pero me alegra que a pesar de ese cambio sigas siendo el mismo Boruto-kun que conocí.

—A mí también me gustó haberte conocido, delegada.

—¡Hawawawa! —su voz le comenzó a temblar luego de escuchar la palabra "gustar". La vergüenza como la felicidad se mezcló en su expresión—. ¡Hawawawa~!

—¡Delegada! ¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

La tarde apareció repentinamente durante las horas que Boruto y Sumire estuvieron charlando, siendo el tema principal los sucesos que hicieron con sus equipos después del incidente en el estadio.

Boruto se encontraba ya relajado. La causa de su intranquilidad desapareció gracias a la compañía de la joven Kakei. Pero, a pesar de no encontrar una pista de aquella marca otorgada por el mismísimo Momoshiki, eso no fue un gran problema como imaginó.

Lo único que le quedaba era acostumbrarse hasta lograr dominarlo. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero él se esforzaría igual como lo hace Sumire y los demás.

—La pase genial en este día —dijo Sumire, con una voz cantarina, mientras cruzaban por la calle entre la gran multitud.

De repente Sumire choca con unos niños que corrían apresurados, ella estaba a punto de caerse pero su mano fue sujetada por la mano de Boruto. Inexplicablemente, ambos ninjas sintieron una corriente eléctrica en sus manos, justo donde se hallaba su respectiva marca. Tanto Boruto como Sumire no supieron lo que ocurría, especialmente el Uzumaki que lo sintió diferente. Era como una sensación extraña y a la vez agradable.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —fue la voz de uno de los niños.

Los dos volvieron en sí mientras separaban sus manos.

Sumire fue la primera en hablar, y a los pocos minutos ambos niños se retiraron. Después de lo sucedido los dos retomaron su camino hasta llegar a un gran edificio.

—Te agradezco que me acompañaras hasta mi casa.

—No ha sido ningún problema, delegada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por aceptar mi invitación 'ttebasa.

Luego de darse una despedida de manos, Boruto se fue por diferente camino.

En el momento que llego a su hogar, su hermana Himawari lo recibió con un cariñoso abrazo mientras su madre se encontraba a unos centímetros de ambos.

—Estoy en casa 'ttebasa.

Tal vez no pudo entender el motivo de la marca en su mano, incluso el propósito que conlleva tenerlo, sea beneficioso o perjudicador. Ahora lo único que debía preocuparse es seguir con su camino ninja y convertirse en un shinobi ejemplar. Esa experiencia que tuvo con los Otsutsuki era el comienzo de su gran aventura como un ninja de Konoha.

Al llegar a su cuarto tuvo la curiosidad de saber que fue esa sensación que experimentó con la delegada, pero al final prefirió mantenerlo oculto para no involucrar a sus compañeros.

Hoy fue un día muy agotador, pero mañana estaría listo para cumplir cualquier misión con su equipo. Cuando escuchó el llamado de su madre para la cena, él salió de prisa de su habitación para reunirse al comedor.

La historia de Boruto Uzumaki apenas comienza a desarrollarse, y su final todavía estaba muy lejos de terminar. Mientras las nuevas hojas sigan apareciendo, la voluntad de fuego jamás sé extinguida con el pasar de los siglos.

**F I N**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

De esta forma se acaba la pequeña saga que realice de forma inesperada. En serio que me agrado mucho el haber pensado en cada escena con Boruto y Sumire, dado que no hubo tanta interacción entre ellos luego de finalizar los exámenes Chunin. Otro motivo principal es que quería continuar con otras historias para la querida pareja, y eso me ha dejado muy inspirado para aprovechar cualquier situación que se presente en la serie.

_¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
